The Frozen Avenger, The Rise of The Fire Princess
by Holster646
Summary: Sequel to The Frozen Avenger. After Anna was taken from Elsa, she was transported to a secret HYDRA base. There she was experimented on and now has powers. With the help of a cell mate, Anna escapes and tries to get back to the only home she knows. Arendelle. Meanwhile, Elsa is right behind her, trying to rescue her. Rated T to be safe.
1. Making The Fire Princess

THE FROZEN AVENGER, THE RISE OF THE FIRE PRINCESS

Avengers and Frozen Xover

Timeline: After The Frozen Avenger

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY AND MARVEL.

Chapter 1: Making the Fire Princess

Andrew Forson's POV

I was being forced down the hall by a HYDRA agent.

I am Andrew Forson. I am the Scientist Supreme at AIM.

I was taken when I was shopping for groceries. I was just taken off the street.

The Hydra agent opened a door. I walked into the room to see a woman dressed in green.

"Mr. Forson." She said.

"Do I know you?"

"I am Madame Hydra. Also known as Viper. The head of Hydra in the Moscow area. I need your knowledge of DNA."

"What for?"

"Well we came across a subject in Sokovia. We did a cat scan and found out the subject has a hole in her DNA. Now we've extracted the DNA of the mutant Pyro, and the superhero, the Human Torch. I want you to combine the DNA and give it to the subject."

I looked at the HYDRA agent. "And if I refuse?"

"Fine. We were going to compensate you and you'll become world famous for creating a super soldier."

I thought about it and nodded. "Ok. But who's the subject?"

Viper turned around and smiled at me.

"Her name is Anna."

...

Anna's POV

I opened my eyes. There was a bright light shining in my eyes. I was strapped to a table.

"Elsa?" I said as I looked around.

Just then a door opened. A yellow man creature with a green face walked in. I started struggling against the restraints.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted as it came closer.

"Miss Anna, I'm not going to hurt you." The creature said. It took a small needle connected to a object."I just need some blood."

The creature began rubbing my arm with a little wet cloth.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a human. Just like you." It said.

"Do you have a name?"

"Andrew. My name is Andrew."

Andrew then put a rubber band around my arm. He then search my arm. He then took the needle.

"This might hurt a little." He then stuck the needle in my arm. He pulled the end of the object on the end of the needle. Blood filled it.

"Andrew, please you have to let me go. I have a sister. She needs me. She has powers she can't always control."

Andrew then pulled the needle out. He bandaged up my arm and began to walk away.

"Andrew please. You have to help me."

Andrew stopped at the door. He turned to face me.

"I'm sorry, Miss Anna. But you're not going anywhere. Not when I'm trying to improve you."

He then turned back around and left.

...

The door opened. It felt like hours have passed. Andrew came back. Now the object was filled with a orange liquid.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This is what's going to improve you." He then stabbed me in the arm with the needle. He pushed the liquid in me.

"This is going to hurt. You body is going to change so it can handle your new powers." Andrew stepped back.

"Powers?" Just then my whole body was in pain. I screamed. I felt my skin changing into something different. I looked down at my arms. My skin looked normal. But it felt like something was growing.

I looked to Andrew. Tears were streaming down my face as I slowly closed my eyes.

...

Andrew's POV

I walked up to Madame Hydra's office. Anna did well. She now has the ability to shoot fire out of her hand. As well as manipulate other fire she comes in contact with.

I opened the door and removed my helmet.

"Well?" She said as she turned to me from behind her desk.

"It's done. Your subject now has fully functional fire powers."

"Well done. 765650 rubles. As promised." She slid forward a briefcase.

I walked forward and checked. I shut the briefcase and walked out of the room.

...

Anna's POV

I woke up in a cell. The room was cold. But I was warm. It felt weird.

"Hey!"

I got up and looked in the direction of the voice.

A dark haired men with a full beard was looking at me.

"Man, I'm glad you're awake. I was starting to get worried."

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"Well right now, you're at a HYDRA base. In Russia. And I'm Derrick. Agent Derrick Lark from SHIELD."

"What's SHIELD?" I asked.

"Well it was the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. But then we found out that HYDRA created SHIELD as a cover. So Captain America took it down." Derrick explained.

"Who's Captain America?" I asked.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"No." I said quietly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Derrick asked.

I nodded.

"Why are you wearing those gloves?"

I looked down at my hands. I was wearing some gloves. I took them off. My hands were fine. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"I don't know." I closed my hand.

Just then I felt something rush through me. I opened my hand.

A steady flame appeared on my hand. I looked at it curiously. I put my finger of my other hand in the flame. I didn't feel pain. It kinda tickled.

"Oh, I see now." Derrick said.

I blew the fire out. I put the gloves back on.

I now had powers. Just like Elsa. But I had fire.

 _ **We're Back.**_

 _ **Hey Guys. Lets get down to business.**_

 _ **Ok Andrew Forson is a real Marvel Character. Just look him up to see what Anna meant by "green face"**_

 _ **Derrick is a character that I created. He doesn't have any powers, but I'm open to suggestion. I would describe him as a Orlando Bloom looking guy.**_

 _ **Other then that, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Tell me what you thought and give suggestions. I read every review. Or If you want to PM Me that's fine.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 2 will be here soon.**_

 _ **Holster646**_


	2. Escape

Chapter 2: Escape

Anna's POV

I stayed quiet for the next couple of days. All I did was eat and sleep. Then one day, Derrick spoke up.

"Come on, you have to say something." He said as he looked at me.

I looked over at him. He smiled. I just continued sulking.

"Ok, that's it!" He said as he slammed his fist into the cell. "You're going to get us out of here."

"What?"

"Use those powers. Get us out of here."

"I don't even know if I can." I said.

"Of course you can. Ok, take of those gloves off and grab the bars."

I reluctantly did what I was told. I slid the gloves off and grabbed the bars. Nothing happened.

"Concentrate." Derrick said.

I took a deep breath and focused. The bars began to get hot. Soon the bars melted and I pulled the bars out.

Derrick walked over to me. "Good. Now this wall."

The wall was stone. I put my hands on it and gave it all I had. The stone fell apart as molten rock. I saw then we were outside.

"Great job." Derrick said as he maneuvered his way around the molten rock.

I put my gloves back on and followed.

...

Viper's POV

I went down to the cell block. The subject was to begin training to become a Hydra agent.

When I got there, I found a hole in the wall.

"She escaped! Sound the alarm!"

...

Derrick and I were walked down the hill when I heard a loud noise.

"Crap, they found out." Derrick grabbed my hand. "Hurry!"

We ran down the hill as fast as we could go.

"If we make it to the city, we can lose them." I looked ahead as we ran I saw a large city with lights.

"What city is that?"

"Moscow."

We came to the city. We jumped over a wall and ran into a building. The room was full of clothes among with other stuff.

"If you don't have any money, get out!" I heard a woman yell.

"Wait, please miss. We escaped from HYDRA." Derrick said.

The lady then nodded. She motioned us to follow. She lead us in a back room.

"Stay here, I'll get rid of them." She said. She shut and locked the door.

I put my ear to the door. The door opened. I heard footsteps.

"Welcome, gentlemen. How may I help you?" The woman said.

"We're looking for this woman." I heard a man say.

"Nope, haven't seen her."

The man then told his men to leave.

After I heard the men leave, I heard him say.

"If we find out you're hiding her, you'll have to deal with HYDRA." He then left.

Derrick sighed heavily. "Man that was close."

The woman unlocked the door and let us out.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem. Now take what you need. Get cleaned up. We don't want you being seen like this."

It was true. My bed head hair hasn't been washed or combed in days.

Derrick and I went through and gathered supplies. I found a comb and tamed my hair. I put it in my double ponytail. Derrick, who was now shaved to show a very handsome face, tossed me some clothes.

I first put on some pants, which was harder then expected. Then some shoes. I put on a white shirt and then a red plaid over shirt. Then I grabbed the gray thing that he gave me. I looked at it curiously.

I walked out of the changing room. Derrick was putting some stuff in a bag.

"What is this?" I asked.

He looked at me, then at the object.

"That's a beanie."

He put in on my head.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked alot better.

When we gathered what we needed, I turned to the woman.

"Thank you."

She nodded.

I handed her the bracelet that Elsa gave me for my birthday.

"Take this. It might help pay for what we took."

Derrick grabbed me and lead me out the door.

...

Viper's POV

I sat at my desk. The agents stood before me. I just stared at them.

"You failed me." I said hatefully. "Get out of my sight!"

The agents walked out of the room.

I grabbed my phone and began to dial it, when the glass behind me broke. I turned around.

There stood a platinum blonde woman with a blue jumpsuit with snowflakes on. She had a cape and a visor that made her look like the X-Man Cyclops. Captain America and Falcon were behind her.

I pulled out my gun, she waved her hand and the gun froze up. I heard my agents getting ready to come in. She waved her hand and she froze the door shut.

"So you're the Ice Queen?" I said as I went to face her.

"And who are you?" Captain America asked.

"I am Viper, or Madame Hydra."

"Where's Anna?" The Ice Queen demanded.

"Oh so you must be Elsa. Well I'm sorry. She escaped. My agents are tracking her down as we speak."

"How?" Elsa demanded.

"Well we improved her. She now has powers. Fire powers."

Elsa sneered at me. She raised her hands to blast me, but Captain stopped her.

"Leave it, Elsa." He grabbed her hand and they walked to the window. Falcon flew out and they jumped. I ran over to see a jet fly off.

I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed. It rang until someone picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Winter Soldier, I have a proposition for you."

 _ **My Gosh! You guys are excited for this Story. I love it!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for All the reader who reviewed.**_

 _ **Make sure you guys review for comments and suggestion.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 3 will be here soon.**_


	3. To Arendelle

Chapter 3: To Arendelle

Anna's POV

Derrick and I sat in a park in Moscow. We've been avoiding HYDRA all day. Derrick was almost killed by one agent, but all he got was a small cut on his arm.

"What now?" I asked.

Derrick stood up. He began to pace back and forth.

"Well, we need to find some help. But we need the U.S governments help."

I thought about it. Having to be on the run for day, weeks on end. Just then, I had an idea.

"Or we could go to Arendelle."

Derrick looked at me. "Arendelle? What's in Arendelle?"

"Well I was a princess in Arendelle before my sister and I came to this world. Maybe we could go there and we'd be safe."

Derrick looked up and shrugged. "It worth a shot."

I got up and smiled. "Great, so how do we get there?"

"Let me handle that."

Derrick walked over to a black thing with wheels. He hit the window. It smashed. I gasped.

"What are you doing?!"

Derrick reached inside. "It's a car. It will get us to Arendelle is 3 to 4 days."

"So we're going to just take it?" I asked.

"Well what better choice do we have? We can't fly there. HYDRA will be watching the airports. We definitely can't walk there. HYDRA will be on us it days. Besides it would take months to walk there so the way I see it, this is our only option."

Just then we heard a shout. I looked behind us to see a dozen Hydra agents coming after us.

"Ok, we'll take the car." I ran over to him.

We got on the car. Derrick started it up and we drove off.

We were diving away when we saw some other cars following us.

"Derrick, we've got company!" I said as I looked behind.

He looked behind and put his foot down. The car jolted forward. We were gaining speed. The car the were joined by other cars with red and blue light.

"Great, the cops are working with HYDRA." Derrick shouted.

I began to hear some loud bangs. I ducked my head and looked at Derrick.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Guns. They're shooting at us."

Derrick made a hard right turn. We went into an alley. The other cars smashed into the road.

"That's why you don't go chasing someone in two door!" Derrick shouted.

I let out a sigh of relief as we drove away.

...

A couple hours later the car came to a stop.

"Damn it! Out of gas!" Derrick slammed his hand against the wheel.

I got out of the car. The back popped.

Derrick got out. He went to the back."

"Let's see what we can use." Derrick said, lifting up the back.

There stood a bunch of things that looked like guns. Also a jumpsuit with the name Lark on it.

"What the? How did this get here?" Derrick said as he grabbed the gun

"What do you mean?"

"This is my old SHIELD gear."

I then saw a piece of paper. I had Norwegian writing on it. I grabbed it and read it.

 _Agent Lark_

 _This is Elsa. I'm with the new Avengers facility. I hope you take this gear and supplies and take care of Anna. We will meet you in Arendelle for safe keeping._

 _Elsa_

I handed Derrick the note. He smiled and nodded.

"Well it looks like we are being helped after all.

...

Elsa's POV

Sam was flying the Quinn jet. I sat in the back. We were on our way to the new Arendelle Avengers Base. It was still under construction but it worked.

Steve walked over to me "You ok?" He asked.

"Are you sure Anna will be alright with this Lark?"

"Of course. I know Lark from back when SHIELD was operational. He's a good soldier."

"I hope so."

"Hey, she'll be fine."

I smiled and kissed him. He went back up front.

I was very glad that Steve decided to come. I couldn't think of a better man to help me find and save my sister.

 _ **Sorry for The wait.**_

 ** _I have a poll up on my profile. Its of what story I should do next. Check it out._**

 ** _Thanks Reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 will be here soon_**


	4. The Winter Soilder-Conceal Don

Chapter 4: The Winter Soldier/Conceal Don't Feel

Viper's POV

I sat in my office looking out at the city. I was furious.

The subject was my chance at redemtion in the eyes of Baron Strucker. Now the subject was gone.

There was a knock at the door. A HYDRA agent entered and stood before me.

"Speak."

The agent flinched when I spoke. "Madame Hydra, he's here."  
I turned to him and sat at my deck.

"Send him in."

The Agent left. Then the dark clothed figure came thru the door.

I stood up.

"Winter Soldier, It's an honor to meet you."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Ok, straight to the point." I motioned him to sit.

"Target is Anna Arendelle. She was taken by us and experimented on so we can change her into a HYDRA agent. But she escaped with a former SHEILD agent. We need you to capture her and bring her back."

"What kind of experiments?" he asked.

"The Power of Flames. She can summon fire out of her hands and also manipulate fire. So I warn you, be careful. HYRDA still need you in one peace."

"Any weaknesses?"

"Well there's her sister. The Ice Queen. We found out that her powers are affected my her emotions. The same with the target. The reason we gave her powers was her DNA wasn't complete. We found out she should have been born with powers, but something went wrong. The Powers should have manifested when she was about five years old. But something happened. But its her emotions are her weakness."

He nodded and got up to leave.

"We need her alive. Kill the agent."

He nodded and left the room.

...

Anna's POV

Derrick and I had been walking for hours. When the car ran out of gas, We grabbed the gear out of the truck, which had weapons, food and a tent. We finally came across a small town called Reutov. Derrick had us go into a hotel.

The lady at the desk smiled at us.

"How can I help you?"

Derrick showed her a badge. "Offical Shield Business."

She nodded and handed Derrick a key. We got a room with two beds.

"Man I'm tired." I said as I laid on one of the beds.

"Well, I know a bar where we can get a drink."

I followed Derrick down the street. We came to this tavern looking place. A lot of men were inside.

We walked up to the bar and Derrick ordered us some drinks. The bartender brought to drinks to us. I took a sip. It burned my throat.

"What is this?" I asked Derrick as I coughed.

"Vodka."

Suddenly I felt a hand on my back. A man that reminded me of Hans stepped in front of me.

"Hey there, pretty lady, what do you say I take you back to my place?"

Derrick stepped in front of me.

"Leave her alone. Offical SHEILD Business."

The man just laughed. "Don't play stupid with me. Shield is just a front to HYRDA, and ever since Hydra took over this area, it been hell. So Mr. Shield agent, Im going to kill you for it."

The man then grabbed Derrick and threw him across the room. Derrick got back up and threw a punch. The man just grabbed his fist. Then he began to choke Derrick.

I stood there in horror as the man began to choke Derrick to death.

Suddenly, The rushing feeling came again. My gloves burst into flames. My hands were on fire. I walked up to the man.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you, so let him go."

The man turned. He looked at my hands. He released Derrick. He then backhanded me. I slammed against the bar. Flames shot across the room and hit the man. The man screamed. He ran outside engulfed in flames.

The flames on my hands were getting hotter. Flames shot everywhere, catching the place on fire.

Suddenly water was splashed on me. Derrick put down his bucket and grabbed my hand. He ran out the door and into an alley. He grabbed the bag that Elsa gave us.

"How did that get here?"

"A Shield agent is always prepared."

Derrick then smashed the window of a car and hotwired it. I got in and we drove away.

I listened to the box in the car. I understood Russian because father thought it would help the kingdom.

It said that I was a monster. That I was dangerous. They also said the man died due to his injuries.

Derrick shut off the the box. I began to cry.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." I looked down at my hands. They began to steam. I took a deep breath. The stream died down.

"Conceal don't feel." I whispered.

Derrick put his hand on mine.

"We'll be fine."

"I hope so." I said.

 _ **So I'll explain this the best I can. Anna was suppose to have powers but the accident took them away.**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 5 will be here soon.**_


	5. Captured by a Traitor

Chapter 5: Capture by a Traitor

Anna's POV

I looked down at the ravine. After what happened in Reutov, we found out the police was after us. The car was run off the road by, what Derrick called them, a bunch of do gooders. The car was upside down in the ravine.

Derrick started up the ravine. He decided to start wearing his SHIELD uniform.

Derrick got to the top.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Suddenly Derrick tackled me to the ground. A loud bang echoed.

"What was that?"

"Get Down!" he pushed me into the ravine. Derrick took out a bunch of pieces out of the bag.

"What's wrong?"

"Sniper. And in the situation we're in, it's the Winter Soldier."

Derrick took the pieces and put them together. He went to the edge of the ravine and looked through the telescope.

He then pulled the trigger. The bang went off.

"Ok he's distrated. Let's move."

We would run for a while then another shot went off. Derrick fired a shot back. It bought us some more time.

Then the ravine ended. We were on a flat surface. I looked out to see a man walking towards us.

The man was clothed in black. That was the reason I was scared. One of his arms was metal.

Derrick took out another gun and began shooting at him.

The Winter Soldier rushed us.

"Run!" Derrick shouted.

I ran as fast as I could. Just as I thought I was good, I ran into something.

I saw the Winter Soldier standing in front of me. Derrick was on the ground, motionless.

The fire started up in my hands again. I took a few steps back and prepared to fight.

"You want me? Fine, come get me."

I blasted him with my powers. He flew back. His shoulder was on fire. That's when I saw that his whole metal arm. His shoulder was ever covered. I felt so bad for this man. I started to cry for him.

"Who did this to you?"

He took out a gun and fired, but no bang. I felt a sharp pain on my neck. I felt what just hit me. I pulled it out to find a needle with a bushy end.

Suddenly everything went blurry. I collapsed. The last thing I saw what the Winter Soldier walking towards me.

...

I woke up it see a fire. It burned bright agianst the darkness.. I sat and looked around. It looked like I was in a cave. There was a set of screen on the other side of the room.

I then heard a noise. I looked to see Derrick on the other side of the room.

"Derrick!" I ran over to him. He opened his eyes as I looked down at him.

"Are you Ok?" I asked.

"You're probably wondering why I didn't kill your friend and take you back to HYDRA."  
I looked at the sorce of the voice. I saw the Winter Soldier.

"Ok. Humor me."

"Because I'm done with HYDRA." he turned to the screen. "And I want to reconnect with my friend."

I looked at the screen to see a man in red, white and blue.

"The Captain." Derrick said as he sat up.

I looked at the Winter Soldier. He was just a man who was running from his past.

"Do you have a name?"

He turned around.

"Bucky. Bucky Barnes"

 _ **Man this is getting good.**_

 _ **And don't worry, Derrick and Anna are going to fall for each other soon.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 6 will be here soon.**_


	6. Powers and Emotions

Chapter 6: Powers and Emotions

Elsa's POV

I sat at my old desk. I had it brought down to the lower levels of the New Arendelle base.

After Anna and I left Arendelle, the castle was abandoned. Now in the modern day, it was refurbished and now used for a museum for the past of Arendelle. That was until a generous donation from Tony Stark helped me get it back. I still let the tours of the castle continue, but I've changed the lower level and dungeon into a Avengers Base.

It's a place where superheroes from Europe can come to seek the Avengers help. I was put in charge of the base.

Someone knocked on my office door.

"Come in."

Steve entered the room.

"Steve!" I got up from my chair and went to kiss him.

He had the look on his face. The look that meant that trouble.

"What happened?"

He looked at me then pulled out a tablet.

"Anna was spotted. She burnt down a bar in a small town."

"What? No. She wouldn't."

"Elsa, just look at the footage."

He started to play a video. Anna was in the bar, with Agent Lark. A man came up to her, then attacked Lark. The man began to choke Lark. Anna's hands then burst into flames. She approched the man. He released Lark. Then he hit Anna. Flames shot out of her hand and engulfed the man. Soon the entire room was on fire.

"Can you zoom up on her face?"

Steve called in one of our techs and told him what to do.

The tech quickly zoomed the image of Anna's face and enhanced it. Her expression told me everything. She was afraid.

"It's her emotions. Just like mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Steve, my powers are controlled by my emotions. From what I see, so does hers"

Steve nodded. "So what do we do?"

"She can't be in public. We need to get her here now."

...

Anna's POV

Derrick and I sat in the cave. Bucky was gone, getting us a ride to Arendelle.

Derrick scooted next to me and wrapped his jacket around me.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Derrick just stared into my eyes.

"Anna, I've been meaning to tell you something. I think I'm starting to fall in love with you. I know that sounds crazy, but I.." I put a finger over his mouth.

"It's not crazy." I leaned it and kissed him. "Because I have been falling in love with you too."

We began to kiss passionately. He removed my shirt, just leaving my bra. I knew what was about to happen. I didn't care. All I wanted at this moment was him.

But then the feeling came again. Fire burst out of my hand. I jumped away from Derrick.

"Stay back." I said then started whispering "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel."

Derrick stood up and took off his shirt. He was more well built then Kristoff.

"Derrick what are you doing? I can't!"

"Anna, I want you to put your hand on my chest."

"No! Are you crazy? I'll burn you."

"Just trust me."

I inched over to him. I went to put my flaming hand on his chest. But I pulled back.

"I can't, I just can't. I don't want to hurt you."

"Anna, just do it."

I looked at him. Then down at my hand. I then slowly put my hand on his chest.

Nothing happened. No burn appeared, The flames just flowed on his skin like it was water.

That's when I realized. He had superpowers.

"Super high density skin. HYDRA tried to make me into a super agent too."

I watched as the flame went back into my hand.

"How?"

"They were somehow able to get DNA from a kid they called Luke Cage. I only got the skin part of his powers. I can get shot and the bullet would bounce off."

I just smiled.

I then threw myself at him to continue showing how much we loved each other.

The flames returned, but it didn't matter. I knew Derrick could take it.

...

Derrick and I were getting our clothes back on when Bucky came back.

"Did I miss something?"

"Nope, nothing." I said innocently

Bucky tossed some keys at Derrick. "The car is outside. It should get to Arendelle. I'll be right behind you."

Derrick walk to the entrance of the cave. I followed. We got in the car and drove off.

 _ **Well, it's official. Anna and Derrick are officially a thing.**_

 _ **Try to put in a vote on my profile to choose the next story.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 7 will be here soon.**_


	7. Finding the Truth

Chapter 7: Finding The Truth

Viper's POV

I just got word that the Winter Soldier let the subject go. I ordered my second in command to my office.

"Yes, Madame Hydra?"

"Prepare the forces. We will be attacking Arendelle. Also, Prepare my flame suit."

...

Anna's POV

Derrick smiled as I held his hand. I enjoyed being with him on this amazing adventure. An adventure that would be ending soon.

"Arendelle. straight up ahead." Derrick said as we passed the sign.

Soon I heard a loud ring.

I picked up the thing that Derrick called a cell phone. I hit the green button and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"You're safe now. I won't be helping you anymore." Bucky said on the other line.

"Thanks you so much. How can I ever repay you?"

"By not telling anyone that I helped you."

"OK."

"Oh one thing Anna. I forgot to mention. Madame Hydra said that you should manifested powers by five. But something went wrong.

Might want to check that out."

"Ok. Thanks."

We parked the car at the bridge that lead to the other side. On the other side was my home. The Arendelle Castle.

Derrick and I got out and I grabbed his hand. Together we crossed the bridge.

We made it into the courtyard. A big speaker was in the middle.

"Welcome to the Arendelle Castle, the crown jewel of the old kingdom of Arendelle."

I went through the door. It's like I never left.

I went across a rope thing to see the painting of Papa.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

I turned around to see a man in uniform.

"I'm looking at a picture of my father."

"Can't you read?"

I looked in horror as he showed me the sign on the rope.

WARNING: DO NOT CROSS. THANK YOU.

THE ARENDELLE CASTLE TOURS.

...

Elsa's POV

I had just received word that HYDRA was preparing an attack somewhere in Europe. I started calling in any Avenger or Superhero I could. I, also being Queen of Arendelle once again, mobilized The Arendelle Guard, just in case.

I was typing on my computer when a pop up came up. It was footage from upstairs.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Anna was in the castle. But she was arguing with one of the security guards.

I grabbed my phone and dialed a number.

When the line was connected, I said one thing.

"Sam, Please go get my sister and bring her down here."

...

Anna's POV

"How dare you say I can't touch my fathers painting. I am the princess of Arendelle!"

"Miss. I'm going to ask you this one more time. Get Out!" He then grabbed my arm.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" Derrick yelled as he punched the man.

"Woah Woah Woah!" said a new voice.

I looked to see a dark skinned man with some red shades on.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ahh, Sam Wilson, pleasure to meet you."

Sam then turned to the guard. "I work with the Queen. She want to see them." He then stepped in front of me. "I promise this won't happen again."

The guard just shrugged it off. He let us go. Peter lead us down the hall.

"Sam, where you taking us?"

"To the dungeon."

Peter scanned a card on a card reader. The wall opened to reveal a small room.

"Hurry, get inside." Sam shoved Derrick and I inside the room. He entered with us and closed the door. He hit a button on the wall. The room moved, I grabbed Derrick as we went down.

"Baby, it an elevator." Derrick explained.

"Wait, you don't know about an elevator?" Sam asked. "Man, you're worse then Captain America!"

The door opened behind Sam.

"What about me, Wilson?"

Sam gulped, then turned around to face the man.

The man was well built. He wore the same outfit that I saw back in Bucky's cave. But there was no helmet. His dark blonde hair and blue eyes complimented him well.

"Captain!" Derrick then saluted him.

"At ease, soldier." Captain America said.

"Honestly its nothing." Sam said.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm just kidding. Now, take Anna to Elsa. I'll take Lark to the weaponry to get armed up."

Sam nodded and motioned me to follow. I walked down the halls. Men and woman were at work with something.

Then we came to a door. Sam turned to face me.

"Well, This is it." And with that, Sam walked away.

I opened the door and walked in. I couldn't believe my eyes.

There, sitting at her old desk, was Elsa.

"Elsa?"

Elsa looked up. She smiled. She got out of her chair and ran over to me. She hugged me tightly.

"Oh Anna, I was so worried about you. Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"Elsa, I'm fine." I answered as I let her go.

"Anna, what did they do to you?" Elsa asked as she hugged me again.

"They changed me. They injected me with fire powers. Now I'm like you, but with fire."

"Well I'm just glad you're OK." Elsa sat back down at her desk.

That thing Bucky told me about was bugging me. I cleared my throat.

"Elsa. We need to talk."

Elsa looked up from her work. "What about?"

I sat down in front of her desk. "What happened to me when I was five?"

The look on Elsa face told me everything.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Elsa don't try to hide it. I know something happened. Just tell me what it is."

Elsa took a deep breath. She got up and walked over to a couch. She motioned me to sit next to her. I sat down.

"Anna, when you were five, you woke me up in the middle of the night, saying you couldn't sleep. At the time, you knew of my powers. You wanted to play because you couldn't sleep. So we went down to the ballroom. You began jumping on snowbanks I created. Soon you were going to fast. I slipped trying to save you. You jumped. I threw my powers at you, and they hit you in the head. you became cold as ice. Mama and Papa took you to the rock trolls, Pabbi erased your memory."

I sat there shocked.

"After all this time, you didn't tell me."

"Anna..."

"No! Elsa, I trusted you. Why didn't you tell me before!" I ran out of the room.

...

I sat outside Elsa's door. I couldn't believe Elsa lied to me this whole time.

"Anna?" I looked up to see Captain America.

"Hi Captain." I said as I wiped a tear.

"Please, I'm your sisters boyfriend. Call me Steve." He sat down next to me.

"You're with my sister."

"Yeah. Listen, Anna. I don't know what happened in there. But I do know this. You wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her."

"What so you mean?" I asked.

"Anna, Elsa fought by my side against a giant army of robots that wanted to destroy the world. You're sister is a good person."

I nodded. He was right. Elsa was always trying to be a good person.

Just then, Everything shook. Steve and I got up.

"We're under attack!" I heard Elsa's voice say over the speaker. "It's HYDRA!"

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 8 Will be here soon**_


	8. The Battle for Freedom

Chapter 8: The Battle For Freedom

Anna's POV

I ran down the hall. The place felt like it was falling apart.

"Derrick!" I yelled.

I found him locked in a room. The door had debris in the doorway.

"Anna, get out of here. It's not safe." Derrick yelled.

"Not a chance."

I focused on the task at hand. I blasted the debris. It blew up into pieces.

I ran over to Derrick.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He said as he grabbed a gun. "Let's get out there."

When we made it outside, the town of Arendelle was a battlefield. I rushed in, followed by Derrick.

I found Elsa in the middle of a fight. I worked my way over to her. We stood back to back using our powers to fight back.

"The Sisters are back." Elsa said.

"Yep, but one has an upgrade."

Just then, I saw a face that wasn't easy to forget. Madame Hydra began to walk towards me.

"Retreat, Elsa. I've got this." I then approached Viper.

"Give it up, Anna. Or I'll tear Arendelle apart." Viper said as she drew a gun.

"Never." I then threw a blast at her. It hit her, but nothing happened. She then fired a shot at me.

I closed my eyes to feel the pain.

But no pain came. I looked up to see Derrick standing in front of me.

"You will not touch her, you bitch!" He yelled.

Then another man stepped in front of me.

"Bucky?"

Bucky nodded and faced Viper.

I stepped forward and faced her with them.

Viper just laughed. "Do you think you can defeat me? I am Madame Hydra!"

Just then two men joined her.

The man had his arm replaced with a scythe. On his chest was a skull and crossbones.

"It's the Grim Reaper." Derrick whispered.

The other wore a mask of a skull. He also wore a silver cape with a hood.

"Taskmaster." Bucky said.

Derrick and Bucky attacked. Derrick tackled Grim Reaper. Bucky grabbed a gun and shot at Taskmaster.

That left me with Viper.

"Come on. woman to woman." I said as I got into defensive position.

Viper threw away all of her guns. She then jumped and kicked me. I flew back. She threw punch after punch at me. I blocked them all.

I then threw a punch. It knocked her on the ground. She just got back up. I growled at her and began throwing punched wildly.

After getting hit a couple of times, She grabbed my fist.

"You know, you should have had powers all along. You should be thanking me."

"Ok, I'll thank you like this!" I then summoned fire to my hand. My whole hand burst into flame.

Viper let go of my hand. Her hand was in flame. She glared at me.

"You may of won this time, but I'll be back." She then ran to the fjord.

Right as she was about to jump in, Ice attached to her leg. She fell down hard. Elsa then came up and punched her in the face.

"Don't you dare touch my sister again."

...

Viper was taken into custody by the Arendelle Guard. She glared at me as she was put into a van and taken away.

Her hand had major burns on it. I felt pretty bad.

Grim Reaper was knocked out cold by Derrick. The Taskmaster escaped. Bucky also disappeared after the battle was over.

Elsa came up to me.

"We good?"

"Yeah. We're good."

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 9 will be here soon.**_


	9. A School for Anna

Chapter 9: A School for Anna

Elsa's POV

I watched thru the glass as Anna was being scanned. We wanted to make sure that whatever HYDRA did to her wasn't hurting her.

I walked back to my office. I went to my desk and began doing some reasearch on a school I found out about. A school to help Anna control her powers.

Steve then knocked on the open door.

"Hey."

"Steve, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." he walked over to me and kissed the top of my head.

"What you looking at?"

"A school for Anna." I said.

Steve looked at the screen.

"Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"I know it's just for mutants, but it's our only chance. Anna wasn't born with her powers. So we need someone to teach her how."

"Elsa, you just got her back. Are you sure you want to send her away?"

I thought about it for a second. Yes I did just get Anna back, but I don't want her to go through what I went through.

"Yes I'm sure." I said as I picked up the phone.

...

Professer Xavier agreed to come to Arendelle. Steve and I waited for him in the courtyard.

A man in a wheelchair came rolling in. He was accompanied by a scruffy looking man, a man with sunglasses on, and a woman with white hair.

"Your Majesty." the man in the wheelchair said. "Thank you for calling us. I am Charles Xavier. These are some of my teachers. Mr. Logan, Mr. Scott Summers, and Miss Orosro Munroe."

"Thank you for coming, Professor. I am Queen Elsa, and this is my boyfriend, Steve Rodgers."

"Pleasure." Logan said as he shook hands with Steve.

"Well now that we have introductions out of the way, can we see your sister?"

"Of course. Follow me."

I began to walk towards the castle. Xavier followed. Steve and Xavier's teachers stayed behind.

"I take it you have powers too." Xavier said.

"Yes, I do." I answered as we entered the elevator.

We came to the main Avengers base level. I lead Xavier to the hospital wing. There, Anna was sitting on a bed with Lark, talking.

"Anna, I would like you to meet someone."

Xavier rolled forward. "Hello Anna. My name is Charles Xavier."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Anna."

"Anna, May I see you use your powers?' Xavier asked.

"Ok." Anna said unsure. She got off the bed and stood before us.

She summoned fire from her hand. She made it move from around the room.

"Extraordinary." Xavier said. "It's just like John but he couldn't summon fire."

"Who's John?" Anna asked.

"John was a student of mine. He had your powers exept he couldn't summon fire. He could only manipulate it."

"Cool. So what is this about?" Anna asked.

I stepped forward. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you sooner. But I enrolled you in Xavier's Schoool."

"What?"

"Anna, you have no idea how hard it is to learn to control your powers by yourself. Xavier can help you."

"It's true Anna." Xavier said. "I have helped many people."

"Anna, I think you should." Lark said.

"Will you come with me?'

"Of course." Lark then hugged her.

"Well, Miss Anna, time is short. Let's get going." Xavier then turned to leave. His teacher did too.

I watched as Anna and Lark walked away.

"I'll come and see you soon." I yelled to her.

Anna then turned around and ran over to me. She hugged me.

"Bye Elsa."

"Don't worry. We'll see each other again."

Anna let me go and walked back to the group.

Steve came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me.

"She'll be ok."


	10. The Beginning of A Civil War

Chapter 10: The Beginning of a Civil War

Elsa's POV

3 months later

I waited in the courtyard excited. Anna was coming home today.

Anna has been doing great. She worked hard to control her powers. She even decided to join the X Men team.

But for the Avengers, the team are just here and there. We haven't had a full team up since the Battle of Sokovia.  
Steve is back at the Avengers base with Natasha in America training the new Avengers. Thor returned back to Asgard after Sokovia. Bruce hasn't been found since. Tony was off doing who knows what. Clint was still at his farm. I'm still here as the director of the Arendelle base. I must admit. I miss the sound of gunshots, the thrill of a battle, The feel of victory when its over.

Anna came through the front gates with Lark, or Derrick as her preferred to be called.

"Elsa!" Anna ran over to me and hugged me.

"Oh Anna. Welcome home."

Derrick walked up from behind.

"Agent Lark." I said as I greeted him.

"Elsa, call me Derrick. Hey if you have a moment, can you talk to you? Alone."

Anna nodded. She ran inside to the castle.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I would like for Anna to marry me."

"Oh Derrick, that's wonderful. Well, I give you my permission."

"Thank you."

"No problem." I turned to walk inside. "Now let's get inside before Anna gets in an argument with one of the guards."

...

I was at my desk. I was finishing up on some reports. Just then Steve walked into the room.

"Steve, Hi. I didn't know you were coming by today."

"Elsa. We need to talk. The U.N. is making us superheroes do some registration so that they can control us."

The shock of the news hit me hard.

"How did this happen?"

"It was after an incident. Wanda accidentally hurt some people."

"Steve, what do we do?"

"Well it depends if you're going to sign or not?"

 _ **As you probably realize, I had to change some details on this story. It's just so I can make The Frozen Avenger 3 work better.**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. The Frozen Avenger, The Civil War will be here soon.**_


End file.
